An honour to serve
by LassieLowrider
Summary: A man, strangely garbed, is found at a crime scene. There's no record of him existing, but Booth have a strange feeling of recognizing him from somewhere... For Lucy, Oneshot, complete, no pairings.


**No warnings, really. I don't own any of it.**

The man in the interrogation room was calm, relaxed and had his booted feet on the table. He was taller than average, Brennan could tell, topping at least 6' 4", probably more, and his hair was shockingly white, except for a single streak above his ear – that one streak was pitch black. The strange thing was, that he couldn't be more than twenty years old, and the colour of his hair seemed to be completely natural. He was built, broad over shoulders and chest, and had a tan that indicated a active life and many hours spent in the sun. When he was brought in, he was wearing a black, wide-brimmed fedora, but that was now placed off to the side on the table, and the heavy leather coat was slung over the back of the chair.

The man, Jimmy according to himself and no identification found, was dressed in a white button-up, halfway unbuttoned to show a toned chest, just as tanned as the rest of him, tight-fitting soft-looking pants in black, a purple sash of some kind, silk she thought, acting as a belt and black boots, made in some kind of lizard skin, going by the scales... he was the epitome of relaxation, and she couldn't quite grasp that. He was brought in as a murder suspect, having been found at the scene of the crime, and even if he wasn't the killer, then he was an eye-witness, at the very least. No man, no twenty year old man should be able to be that calm and relaxed while waiting to be interrogated regarding murder.

He'd been printed and searched, had been found to carry nothing in his pockets. The absence of keys, phone and wallet served to make them all a little suspicious, but there was nothing but his presence at the scene of the crime to incriminate him.

"Bones! Has he done anything?" Booth looked through the one-way glass at the man, shuffling the papers he was holding as he did so. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, but Brennan was used to that by now. "He doesn't exist. His prints aren't on record, and there is no one, at least not in the US, that matches his description... But there is something about him. Something familiar..." He turned on his heel, opened the door, and went in. The thud of the door closing had a strange, foreboding sound. Brennan shook herself – this was not the time to start believing in supernatural behaviour.

Booth sat down and said nothing, just watched the other man. He did the same thing, a faintly amused expression stealing over his face.

"Special Agent Seeley Michael Booth. Or do you prefer Sergeant Seeley Michael Booth?" The stranger was the first to break, and it wasn't surprising. However, for him to know Booth, before him even introducing himself – and to know his middle name, too? It was too much to be a coincidence, and very suspicious.

"And how do you know my name?" Boot stared at the man, who, in turn, looked at him searchingly.

"Well, it's been a while, Mike, but didn't think you would have forgotten me." He grinned at Booth, and there was a small glint of recognition in Booth's dark eyes.

"Should I?"

"Jimmy Black, at your service." He smirked but turned dead serious. "Once upon a time, Michael Corner, you fought a war at my side. Will you do so again, and protect our world from what threatens it?" Booth flinched and Brennan wondered why this man, this Jimmy Black, called him Michael Corner. Booth gasped, and looked at the other for a long time.

"You've got one little piece of information wrong, there, Commander Potter. I never fought at your side; I fought behind you, protecting our only hope." With a deep breath, Booth (Corner?) stood up, rounded the table and... knelt at Black's (Potter's?) feet. "'Tis an honour to once again serve under banner of Lord Hogwarts." The man stood, revealing himself to be several inches taller than she'd estimated him to be.

"Rise, Michael Corner, and take your place at my side." Booth stood and grasped the other's hand, and they just looked each other in the eyes, but Brennan had a feeling that there was something more behind the gesture than it appeared to be.

**This could so be fleshed out into much longer story, but I've got my hands full with Genius, so... **

**Not beta'ed, but it's for my beta, Lucy.**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Signing out, Skugga.**

**PS: Review and tell me what you thought?**


End file.
